Many companies, from small to large, make use of automated telephone receptionists (often referred to as “auto-attendants”) to answer incoming calls. Commonly, the auto-attendant answers each call and presents the caller with a predetermined set of options for directing the call. Typically, the caller selects a desired option using the keypad of the telephone. An auto-attendant reduces the company's overhead costs while still enabling callers to reach individuals within the company. However, existing technologies make auto-attendants less than fully satisfying in most circumstances.
For example, it can be frustrating for people who make frequent calls to a company and are forced to enter the same set of options for each call. In addition, many individuals feel they should receive special treatment for being a good customer, and often the company agrees. However, the existing technologies do not provide an adequate solution to this problem. Certain individuals can be given a “direct dial” number to someone in the company. However, once a direct dial number is given out, it cannot be easily retracted. For that reason, if a once-good customer later becomes a bad customer, they will still have that direct dial number, which may be undesirable.
In summary, a superior auto-attendant has eluded those skilled in the art, until now.